


what do you mean that’s Spencer’s girlfriend?

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: And he’s confused, Basically Derek finds out Spencer has a girlfriend, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: AU in which Spencer is dating a tattooed bad bitch.





	what do you mean that’s Spencer’s girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching Criminal Minds with my mom.’

This case has been particularly difficult. 

The unsub was a woman, a fresh change for once, and she had taken a serious liking to tall, slender men that have brown hair and soft facial features. She would catch their attention, sometimes even get them for a few dates, but something always went wrong, and Derek is way too tired to even begin to remember anything else but that. He hasn’t had sleep in almost two day’s, and he’s running on coffee and a few hotel burritos. Not exactly the best diet, but it works.

The whole team isn’t doing too well, either. JJ has been on the phone nonstop, Emily is napping in the vehicle, Hotch and Rossi are trying to clear everything up with reporters, and Spencer is sitting in the back of a ambulance with a blanket around him . Sadly, the unsub had pulled a Tobias Hankel, and took Spencer as leverage. It wasn’t too shocking, he did meet what she was looking for in a victim, but how she caught him off guard, the team doesn’t know. Spencer is us usually pretty alert, but Derek supposes the younger man has his moments. 

“How’s he holding up?,” Derek asks JJ when she finally gets off the phone, nodding his head at the ambulance. The blonde can only shrug her shoulders.

“Better than last time, I guess. Garcia called his girlfriend, she should be by soon to take him home.” She sighs before continuing, “That’s the only good thing about this case being in Quantico.”

Derek frowns, rubbing a hand down his chin. “Spencer has a girlfriend?”

JJ nods, smiling and humming. 

Spencer is a very private person, so it’s no wonder that only a few people in the team know about this girlfriend of his. In fact, Derek takes offense that his friend hasn’t bothered to tell him. Does the slender agent not trust him? Is he scared Derek will swoop in and steal his woman? He would never do that, especially when Spencer’s taste in women stem exactly up Derek’s alley. 

“You and Garcia ever seen her?”

JJ shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. Spencer hasn’t shown them any picture of her, or even said any clues as to what she looks like, but he does say she’s beautiful, and that’s enough. “We haven’t seen her. Spencer thinks she’s pretty, and we can’t say otherwise.”

Derek sighs and crosses his own arms as a jet black mustang pulls up close to the scene.

The roaring engine dies out and the door flings open, and the person doesn’t even bother closing it before their rushing to Derek and JJ. It’s a woman, he realizes as she nears, and she’s not exactly bad looking. Her face is sharp, a cute little nose and mouth, and gorgeous blue eyes. Her hair is black, long, and Derek believes he sees–

Are those tattoos?

Derek can’t even see the peachy skin underneath all the ink, they completely cover her neck and chest, even the exposed parts of her arms and legs. The designs are beautiful, yes, but God, she’s covered in ink. There’s probably tattoos under her clothes, too, and Derek kind of wants to know what they look like. 

Her eyes are alert as she comes up to the agents. “Where’s Spencer? Penelope called me.”

Wait, what?

JJ’s eyebrows shoot up. “You’re-you’re his girlfriend? You’re Ashley?”

She nods, and JJ jabs her finger to the ambulance, and Ashely takes off as she sees Spencer. She yells his name, and the distressed agent looks up when he hears his name. Derek watches as the tattooed woman practically slams her body into Spencer’s, holding onto him while he rests his mouth on her shoulder. 

Derek doesn’t mean to stare, he’s just, well, confused. How does someone like Spencer her tangled in with someone like her? He figured her tattoos would’ve scared the other agent off, she looks tough and capable of defending not only herself, but him as well. Spencer might be taller, but he looks small, even submissive in her hold, like a lost child. 

“They actually look good together,” JJ says suddenly, and Derek nods even with the odd look on his face. She snaps a picture of the couple with her phone and sends it to someone, earning a eyebrow raise from Derek.

“Wait till Garcia gets a load of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to type with stiletto nails?
> 
> I imagine Ashley as Ryan Ashley Malarkey.


End file.
